


We Never Asked To Be The Saviours Of A Dying World

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [19]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, and how we dont wanna have to be heroes, angst ig, based off a conversation i had w a freind about how hopeless the world is, give kudos to get the venom siblings therapy, i guess?, neither is kobra actually, party is just. Not Great, seriously, tbh this is more a vent than anythin else, they need help, we just wanna live yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: They were meant to be the strong one, the one protecting their younger sibling, but they couldn’t, they wouldn’t, and so they averted their gaze every time kobra started crying, and pretended not to hear him screaming in the dark.
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We Never Asked To Be The Saviours Of A Dying World

**Author's Note:**

> party they/them  
> kobra he/xe

“I can’t- I don’t know if i can keep doing it anymore.”

The kobra kid nodded, face impassive, eyes obscured by the tacky heart shaped sunglasses xe’d stolen from jet. He waited for them to continue.

“Its like- its like i’ve been given this responsibility y’know? I’ve been….. I’ve been told to change this place, told to fix it, and- and I hate it. I never asked for this, never asked to be the saviour of a dying world, or a hero before I got the chance to grow up.”

“My life…. My life’s disappearing before my eyes, right?. And it’s hard, it’s so so hard, but i can’t do anything because i’m the face of the revolution, and i have to keep the faith. And it’s all for nothing, yknow? Its just. Helpless. Gone. It’s not worth fighting for, and it’s definitely not worth dying for.”

They fell back onto the seat, tears still flowing down their cheeks. Party Poison slumped over, and their sibling gave them a few minutes to recover before speaking.

“You shouldn’t- you shouldn’t think like that. Thinking like that is what gets you ghosted-”

_“And what if i want to be ghosted?”_

There was a silence, a horrible, empty silence. The elder of the two buried their head in their hands, fingers nervously twisting a lock of greasy hair, waiting.

Eventually, kobra spoke. His voice was level, and careful and controlled when he tentatively whispered, _“Do you? Do you_ want _to get dusted?”_

For the first time, Party was grateful for xeir sunglasses- they didn't think they could handle seeing xeir eyes, sad and scared and _vulnerable_. They were meant to be the strong one, the one protecting their younger sibling, but they couldn’t, they wouldn’t, and so they averted their gaze every time kobra started crying, and pretended not to hear him screaming in the dark.

They could hardly be a decent sibling, let alone someone with enough compassion and responsibility to change the world.

And so, like the pathetic piece of shit they were, they ignored the question, and simply curled into a ball and began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> *projects onto party**projects onto party**projects onto-*
> 
> pls leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
